Joue le jeu
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Alors que nos chers membres de Bad Touch Trio ont encore une mauvaise idée en tête, ils vont ouvrir une boîte qui va leur faire revivre une tranche de leur vie passée... et ils devront jouer pour en sortir.


**Eh oui, je suis de retour avec cet OS un peu insensé. Mais j'avais envie de faire un p'tit truc historique avec nos chers et uniques membres du btt~ dites-moi d'ailleurs si vous avez un couple nation/personnage historique que vous aimez ou tout simplement un perso historique sur lequel vous voudriez que j'écrive! Je suis curieuse~ :3**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

* * *

\- Moi, je dis que c'est une mauvaise idée...

\- Chut, Tonio! Il faut se concentrer!

\- Se concentrer sur quoi..?

\- Sur la recherche de cette boîte dont Thuthur parlait!

\- Celle qui contient une potion pour nous transformer en femmes durant 48 heures? Franny, je ne pense pas qu'il était sérieux en disant ça..

\- Peut-être, mais je le crois!

\- Et s'introduire chez lui ainsi n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée.

\- Mais si...!

Alors que l'espagnol montait sur la solide échelle en bois, le français était déjà dans le grenier et observait tout autour de lui d'un air intéressé mais surtout inquiétant.

\- Où est Gil', d'ailleurs? Demanda le brun en allant rejoindre son meilleur ami français.

\- Franny, Tonio! Mon awesome moi a trouvé de la bière! S'écria l'albinos en montant en vitesse dans le grenier, un gros pack de sa boisson favorite à la main.

\- Moins fort, Gil'! Dit plus bas le blond en mettant son index devant ses lèvres.

\- Rho, ça va... il n'est même pas chez lui... du coup, tu la trouves cette boîte?

\- Nooon... il y a beaucoup trop d'objets ici... comment peut-on avoir un grenier aussi mal rangé et poussiéreux?! Pesta le blond en toussant après avoir tenté de retirer de la poussière d'un vieux livre.

\- Il ne doit pas venir ici souvent...

\- 'Y a plein de trucs bizarres!

\- Là, je l'ai trouvée! S'écria le français en la prenant dans ses mains directement.

Ses deux amis se précipitèrent à ses côtés, curieux.

\- Il y a une phrase gravée dessus... remarqua le Prussien.

\- C'est du latin, déduit Antonio. Cela pourrait se traduire par... _"Quiconque ouvrira cette boîte verra sa façon de penser changer..."_

\- Onhonhon~! Bien sûr qu'elle sera changée~! Allez, n'attendons pas!

\- Franny, attends! Il faut réfléchir un peu avant de...

Mais trop tard, l'espagnol n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une fumée bleue s'était échappée de la boîte et les avaient endormis en moins d'une seconde.

* * *

Francis se frotta la tête en grimaçant. Il regarda autour de lui, et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était... assis au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille?! D'accord... Alors qu'une balle frôla soudainement et de peu sa joue, il sursauta et se leva pour se mettre à courir. Il était trop vieux pour ça! S'agenouillant derrière un buisson, le bruit des canons et des balles lui perçant les oreilles, il regarda un peu mieux tout cela. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu... et... pourquoi était-il en uniforme?! Le français observa de plus près ces vêtements qu'il portait. Aucun doute sur l'époque. Mais qu'y avait-il dans cette boîte?! Tout ce dont il se souvenait était de l'avoir prise, de l'avoir ouverte et... il s'était retrouvé là. Génial... alors qu'il regardait l'herbe, réfléchissant, un bout de papier attira son attention. Il n'était pas là il y a quelques secondes... Curieux, il le prit et lu la phrase qui y était inscrite : _"Si tu vois ce papier, inconnu, c'est que tu as fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Alors si tu veux rentrer, gagne ce que tu vas perdre, bloody idiot!"_ Francis resta sans voix face à ces mots, une poker face s'installant sur son visage. Cet saleté d'Anglais ne payait pas pour attendre. Bon, pour retrouver son chez-lui tranquille, il devait "gagner ce qu'il va perdre", s'il avait bien compris. Reste à savoir gagner quoi et perdre quoi... ce pouvait être un objet, ou une personne... pourquoi donc la réponse ne pouvait-elle donc pas lui être indiquée au lieu d'être vague comme ça?! Il soupira. Il entendait que tout le brouhaha guerrier se rapprochait ; autant ne pas rester ici... alors qu'il s'était remis à courir, il vit un campement en haut d'une petite colline. Un campement français, bien sûr. A voir avec le beau et grand drapeau bleu, blanc et rouge qui gouvernait du haut de son mât. Il s'y dirigea sans hésiter. Peut-être avait-il perdu quelque chose là-bas qu'il allait retrouver, après tout...! A peine avait-il pénétré le campement qu'il remarqua qu'il grouillait de monde. Du monde qui courait dans tous les sens, par-dessus le marché. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était cette voix forte qu'il entendait non loin.. une voix qu'il avait tant connue, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier... Intrigué, il s'avança vers la tente et entra sans gêne. Il ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'homme qui était debout, penché sur une maquette et un tas de feuilles, l'air sérieux qu'il arborait toujours sur le visage.

\- Em... Empereur Napoléon!?

\- Ah, Francis, tu tombes bien! S'exclama celui-ci. Nous te croyions sur le champ de bataille, mais puisque tu es là, tant mieux. Viens donc nous aider et nous conseiller.

\- Mais... je... qu'est-ce que vous faites là?! Et c'est quoi, tout ça, dehors?!

\- ...Ça, c'est le campement, Francis... serais-tu malade? Par pitié, ne deviens pas fou, toi aussi. J'ai déjà assez d'énergumènes dans mes rangs...

\- Eh... pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenu à cette époque...

\- Allez, viens donc. Les Autrichiens attaquent par le flanc gauche, regarde... j'ai envoyé six bataillons les contrer. Sauf que les Russes arrivent par l'arrière et nous nous retrouvons coincés. Sauf si, peut-être, on place une artillerie derrière les arbres de droite et que nous faisons feu... il faudrait aussi envoyer des hommes sur le droite aussi en même temps. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Cela fait au moins un siècle que je n'ai pas fait de bataille...

\- Que racontes-tu donc? Aurais-tu pris froid? L'air Autrichien n'est pas frais par rapport à d'autre pays ; tu verras quand l'on s'attaquera à la Russie!

\- Il... Il ne faut pas s'attaquer à la Russie... dit Francis d'un air terrifié en se rappelant les horribles souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit.

\- Bien sûr que si! Lorsque nous auront eu la Prusse, nous continueront dans notre lancée vers l'Est! D'ailleurs Frédéric-Guillaume III a capitulé ; comme s'il croyait que sa neutralité allait changer quelque chose. Il est vraiment stupide. Mais bref! Revenons où nous en étions. Il faut trouver comment battre les Autrichiens et les Russes d'ici la nuit. Je te jure sur ma vie qu'Austerlitz est une bataille dont le monde se souviendra!

\- Oh, oui... soupira Francis.

\- MON GÉNÉRAL, JE SUIS ENFIN ARRIVÉ!

L'Empereur Français sursauta avant de se retourner en vitesse.

\- Junot?! Qu fais-tu ici, tu devrais être au Portugal à assurer ton poste de gouverneur! Et cesse de m'appeler ainsi, cette période est passée.

\- Hm, oui, mais je l'aimais, moi, cette période... et puis je m'ennuyais bien trop à Lisbonne... Et je devais me battre à vos côtés, dussé-je faire tout ce voyage! Je ne supporte pas... d'être loin de vous...

\- Hmpf, je sais. Et si je t'ai envoyé là-bas c'était pour une raison! _Celle-là, justement..._

\- V... Vous vouliez à ce point... vous débarrasser de moi... bégaya le général français en commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Le Corse frappa violemment son poing sur la table.

\- Junot, cesse donc d'être aussi susceptible! Va te battre, puisque c'est ce que tu désires tant!

\- A vos ordres! Je vais tous les massacrer! S'écria-t-il en sortant en vitesse de la tente, ses larmes se transformant en éclat de rire.

Francis regarda le blond sortir en trombe avant de retourner son regard vers celui qui gouvernait alors son pays.

\- Ce n'est plus possible, je n'en peux plus de lui. Si même en l'envoyant au Portugal il revient me retrouver, je crois bien que je vais finir par l'envoyer en Chine ou en Amérique, ou même sur une île perdue au milieu de l'Atlantique! _quoique,_ _il serait capable de revenir à la nage..._ Enfin, bref, calmons-nous, il y a bien plus important. Heureusement que vous êtes là, mon cher Murat, je ne sais ce que je ferais sans vous. C'est valable pour toi aussi, Francis.

Et c'est en les observant que le français eut une illumination. Et si ce qu'il devait gagner, c'était la bataille? "Gagne ce que tu VAS perdre." S'il ne fait rien alors il allait perdre cette bataille.

Dans un élan, il se précipita sur la table pour griffonner un plan sur les feuilles.

\- Là, vous voyez, c'est ainsi qu'il faut faire...! Nous devons attaquer à la fois par devant et par la gauche. Quand aux Autrichiens, ils sont plus nombreux mais ont beaucoup moins d'artillerie que nous ; c'est cela qu'il faut privilégier! Placez des artilleurs sur tous les côtés!

Les hommes militaires avaient suivi très précisément les paroles et les coups de crayons de leur nation.

\- Francis, tu es bien mon Empire! Et je ferai de toi le plus fort de tous...

\- ...F.. Faites ce que vous pouvez, d'accord..? Lui répondit la nation un brin intimidée.

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que tout redevint noir.

* * *

Debout, Gilbert observait le palais qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était à... Sans-Souci?! Que faisait-il ici?! Curieux, et sans se douter de rien, il s'avança pour monter les escaliers. Il faisait jour, et pourtant il n'entendait aucun bruit, pas même une abeille qui tournerait autour de l'une des fleurs qui sillonnaient l'allée. Intrigué, il finit par entrer dans cet endroit qu'il avait quitté il y a déjà plus de deux siècles, pour trouver comme entrée une grande salle silencieuse. Avançant, il finit par marcher sur quelque chose, un papier plus précisément... sans attendre, il le prit pour lire la même chose qu'avait lu son meilleur ami français quelques instants plus tôt. "gagne ce que tu vas perdre..." et avec des insultes en plus! Quel stupide anglais! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'un papier de son écriture faisait ici..?!

Mais des cris provenant d'une pièce assez proche attirèrent son attention. Des cris qui lui rappelèrent, étrangement, un quotidien qu'il vivait dans un passé pas si lointain...

\- Je ne vous le permets pas!

\- Et bien moi, si, car de un, ma pensée est libre, et de deux, vous êtes peut-être Roi, mais vous n'êtes pas le mien! Il n'y a qu'au Roi de France que j'obéirai et à lui seul que je devrai du respect!

\- Alors allez donc vivre chez lui, puisque vous vantez tellement ses mérites!

\- Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici! Et puis lui au moins, il parle bien le français!

\- Je parle très bien cette langue! Monsieur de Voltaire, vous savez très bien que je hais la langue allemande et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, et que ma langue est le français, alors cessez de critiquer mon expression! S'il y a une chose à critiquer ici, c'est votre attitude! Le comportement hypocrite et arrogant que vous arborez m'est plus que tout insupportable!

\- C'est bien dire pour un Roi qui ne peut s'empêcher de baigner sa cour dans le sarcasme tout au long de la journée! Et puis, votre Majesté devrait éviter de continuer à m'envoyer ses poèmes à relire et à corriger, ils sont tous plus mauvais les uns que les autres!

\- Pas aussi mauvais que votre langue de serpent, en tout cas! Je vous ai toujours admiré mais l'on dirait bien que je me suis trompé sur votre compte!

\- Et moi, que devrais-je dire? En vous côtoyant j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi tous ceux qui au début vous aimaient ont fini par vous mépriser! Je sais que votre Majesté eût une adolescence tragique mais je doute que votre cher amant décédé ne soit fier de vous en voyant la personne que vous êtes devenue~...

Le sang du Roi de Prusse ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Je vous interdis formellement de l'évoquer!

\- Sinon quoi? Vous me torturerez? Ah non, tiens, vous avez aboli la torture! Vous me jetterez en prison alors? Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi et je ne suis plus votre chien obéissant!

\- Sortez de suite de chez moi! S'écria encore plus fort le Roi Prussien.

\- Je ne me ferai pas prier! S'exclama le français. C'est une bénédiction que de sortir de cette prison qu'est votre palais et de cette torture qu'est votre présence!

Gilbert eu à peine le temps de s'éloigner de la porte à laquelle il était collé qu'elle s'ouvrit en grand et que le français sortit, le menton levé et l'air hautain.

\- Ah, Gilbert, tu es là! Remarqua ce dernier. Je te dis bon courage pour rester à vivre ici! Mais, après tout, tel Roi, tel nation. Je suis bien content de repartir en France, avec son raffinement et sa beauté à la place de ce pays de brutes! Francis sera content de me revoir.

Gilbert serra les dents. Il détestait cet abruti de philosophe français arrogant et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait l'apprécier. Regardant ce dernier se diriger vers la porte, Gilbert n'attendit pas pour se précipiter sur son Roi bien-aimé.

\- Old Fritz, ça va?!

\- Oui, oui, Gilbert... ce n'est pas le moment, d'accord? Laisse-moi un peu.

\- ...vous tenez à Voltaire, n'est-ce pas... minauda le Prussien en regardant ailleurs, un air de jalousie sur le visage.

\- Gilbert, c'est bien plus difficile que cela.

\- Vous voulez que je le fasse revenir..?

\- Je n'en sais rien! Écoute, Gilbert, laisse-moi seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Ja, ja, ça va... marmonna la nation Prussienne en gonflant les joues et en faisant demi-tour.

Puis il repensa à cette phrase écrite sur ce papier. " _Si tu veux rentrer, gagne ce que tu vas perdre..."_ Il devait faire cela s'il voulait rentrer. Bien qu'il aurait plus que tout rester ici, à cette époque où le Roi qu'il aimait tant était encore vivant, où il était une nation grande et puissante respectée de tous, cette période de son existence où il avait été le plus heureux, il n'avait pas envie que cela lui rappelle des souvenirs et de regretter le passé. Il avait fait cela durant trop longtemps et cela ne lui avait jamais été bénéfique. Pfff, mais gagner et perdre quoi?! Il regarda dehors, aux bagages qui étaient en train d'être chargés dans le carrosse. Il n'allait pas aller par quatre chemins ; il allait regagner la présence de Voltaire à Sans-Souci, qu'il était sur le point de perdre. Si cela avait été lui, vraiment, il l'aurait laissé partir, cet idiot de philosophe français dont son Roi ne pouvait plus se passer. Mais, là, il voulait juste faire comme si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Comme il l'avait appris, il n'est jamais trop bon de s'accrocher au passé. Mais il devait faire une chose avant. Rapidement.

Il fit demi-tour vers son Roi, et l'embrassa sans que ce dernier ne puisse rien faire, avant de lui dire doucement :

\- Mein König, mein Fritz... surtout, n'oubliez jamais que mon awesome moi vous aime plus que tout et qu'il ne vous oubliera jamais.

Son interlocuteur afficha un léger sourire.

\- Je le sais, Gilbert... mais pourquoi me dire cela, soudainement..?

\- Parce que c'est le fond de ma pensée.

Puis il le lâcha pour courir hors du palais, dévalant les longues marches de marbre blanc.

\- Attendez, attendez!

Alors que le philosophe français s'apprêtait à monter dans son carrosse, il tourna la tête vers cette personne bruyante qui l'interpelait.

\- Que veux-tu, Gilbert?

\- Bitte, re... restez à Sans-Souci...

\- Et pourquoi y resterai-je? Et puis, pourquoi est-ce toi qui me demande cela? Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie guère ; j'arrive à lire en toi comme dans un livre! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ce rire, ce rire qui avait le don d'énerver Gilbert plus que tout. Mais il devait se reprendre.

\- C'est juste que... mon Roi ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Et puis il tient beaucoup à vous... cela lui ferait beaucoup de peine si vous repartiez en France.

\- Et alors? Crois-tu réellement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire? S'il ne peut m'offrir la célébrité et la gloire alors je ne lui vois plus aucune utilité. De plus, son comportement m'exaspère plus que tout. Et puis, il est bien trop possessif avec moi, je déteste cela. J'ai besoin de liberté.

\- Je sais, mais... hem... il m'a dit que si vous reveniez, alors il ordonnera à l'ambassadeur Prussien de France de faire vos éloges au Roi! Mentit-il.

Ah, Gilbert s'en voulait tellement pour ça.

\- Vraiment...? Eh bien, cela peut se réfléchir... très bien ; descendez mes bagages, finalement, je reste. Je réfléchirai à tout cela dans les jours qui viennent...

Mais, comme Francis, Gilbert ne sut pas ce qu'il arriva ensuite.

* * *

De la musique.

C'est ce qu'entendait Antonio, alors qu'il regardait tout autour d'un air curieux et étonné.

Il y avait des musiciens non loin...

\- Ah, Antonio, tu es là! Nous te cherchions. Ta visite mensuelle pour voir le Reine va commencer ; dépêche-toi.

Sans vraiment avoir le choix, il suivit l'homme qui l'emmenait vers ce château de pierre sobre, froid.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être notre Royaume. Il n'y a que toi qui n'ait le droit de la voir. Fais tout de même attention ; son esprit n'est plus sain et l'on ne sait de quelle diablerie elle pourrait jouer contre toi...

\- Vous parlez de... Jeanne... mi Juana... réalisa-t-il en regardant la grande porte devant laquelle le soldat l'avait amené.

Ce dernier ouvrit la lourde porte en fer, fermée à double tour, et y poussa presque l'espagnol.

\- Une heure, jusqu'au coucher du Soleil.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Antonio soupira et releva la tête pour voir, droit devant lui, une silhouette fine et féminine debout devant la fenêtre.

\- Juana... dit-il d'un air inquiet en s'approchant d'elle.

Il se souvenait d'absolument tout...

\- Tu m'as abandonnée. Dit-elle sans se retourner.

\- Non, je...

\- Ils croient que je suis folle! Et tu les crois?! Ils veulent juste m'enfermer ici pour m'empêcher de reprendre mon trône! Et mon mari... mon cher mari, si beau... je suis sûre que d'autres femmes tentent de conquérir son coeur pendant que je suis enfermée ici!

\- No, Juana... ce n'est pas vrai...

Alors que la Reine d'Espagne le regardait avec d'épaisses larmes aux yeux, Antonio se mordait la lèvre. Que devait-il faire? Il se souvient qu'elle lui en voulait... qu'elle s'énervait sans cesse contre lui... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer de l'aimer et d'être inquiet pour elle.

Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos en reniflant, il sentit un papier dans sa main. Il ne l'avait pas avant... comme ses deux amis, il lu cette phrase qui était la solution à son retour dans le présent. Ou même dans le futur... gagner... ce qu'il allait perdre..? Et si c'était Jeanne de Castille qu'il allait perdre? Mais il ne pouvait pas la garder avec lui pour toujours, elle était mortelle, c'était naturel qu'il allait la perdre... ou alors... son amour? Sa confiance? Peu importe, il allait tenter ça. Il le voulait au plus profond de lui.

\- Mi Juana... murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Celle-ci sursauta un peu, le regardant comme s'il avait pénétré son esprit. Cela faisait des années que l'on ne s'était pas autant approché d'elle.

\- Soyez... forte... ne les laissez pas vous faire du mal... vous savez bien que je serai toujours avec vous, mi Juana... Boss Spain ne laisse jamais tomber ceux qu'il aime~! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Mais... tu ne fais rien pour me sortir d'ici!

\- C'est parce que... je dois obéir à certaines personnes, ma Reine, vous savez... je ne puis pas faire ce que je souhaite.

\- C'est bien dommage alors, pour un Royaume aussi fort que toi! Je me demande bien pourquoi Autriche n'a pas repris Romano, toi tu ne sais même pas t'occuper de lui!

\- M-Mais...

\- Quel idiot tu es! Et apprends à te battre aussi! Quel plaie, tu ne sais même pas tenir une épée! Enfin... soyons positif, cela pourrait être pire... même si tu es stupide et que tu m'exaspères, tes habitants t'aiment bien. J'espère que... lorsque je ne serai plus de ce monde, le grand Empire espagnol continuera de régner sur le monde... durant des siècles...

\- Bien sûr, ma Reine... mi Juana... mentit-il en essayant de sourire le plus doucement possible.

Si seulement cela avait vraiment été le cas...

La Reine d'Espagne soupira.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, Antonio. Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Je vous serai toujours dévoué, ma Reine...

\- J'espère bien! Sinon je te forcerai à l'être! Pauvre Romano, avoir un tuteur comme toi... enfin... je ne sais même pas si je le reverrai un jour...

\- Je suis sûr que Lovi deviendra quelqu'un de fort lui aussi! Je l'aiderai!

\- Ce sera plutôt à lui te t'aider, il est bien plus intelligent que toi! Enfin, bref... si je suis condamné à finir mes jours ici... dis à mon mari que je l'aimais plus que tout et que je l'aimerai même dans la mort...

\- ...cela, je crois qu'il le sait déjà assez...

\- Et s'il meurt avant moi, gardez son cadavre... je le gardera toujours avec moi, ainsi~...

Cela, Antonio ne voulait pas s'en rappeler... l'image de sa Reine trimballant le cadavre de son mari qu'elle aimait passionnément, dans un cercueil de verre à travers tout le pays pendant plusieurs années, était une chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

\- Très bien, ma Reine... je vous obéirai...

\- C'est bien... je tiens à toi, mon Antonio. Malgré ce que tu peux penser. Je ne t'oublierai jamais non plus.

Et il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

* * *

Assis par terre, les trois amis se regardèrent les uns les autres, l'air perdu.

\- ...Que vient-il de se passer...?

\- Je n'en sais rien... j'ai ouvert cette boîte, et je me suis retrouvé à Austerlitz! S'exclama Francis.

\- Et moi en Espagne au XVIème siècle...

\- Et mon awesome moi à Sans-Souci avec Old Fritz!

\- On a pas trop bu avant pourtant...

\- C'est cette boîte, je suis sûr qu'elle a quelque chose de bizarre!

\- Tout ce qui vient d'Iggy-brows est bizarre de toutes façons!

\- En tout cas, ce n'était pas si mal... de revivre tout ça...

\- Les gars, mon awesome moi a une super idée! S'écria Gilbert.

Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardèrent.

\- Et si on allait se bourrer la gueule au bar? Ça nous détendra, kesesese!

\- Bonne idée! Gil', tu as toujours les meilleurs idées au monde! S'exclama le français en se relevant.

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu que mon awesome moi a gagné la guerre de sept ans~?

\- C'est grâce à Old Fritz, ça, Gil', pas à toi!

\- Qu'en sais-tu, tu étais là peut-être?

Et la porte du grenier se referma, attendant que d'autres imbéciles heureux - peut-être les mêmes que ceux qui viennent de le quitter? - ne viennent la rouvrir...

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
